No Ordinary Family
by CherishIvashkov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are going to have a baby, the bond is two-way, someone is tranformed from being a Strigoi (but not entirely), Lissa discovers a new spirit ability, and Rose and Dimitri's child is no ordinary Dhampir. See how the VA characters do things that changes theirs and everyone around them lives. Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any songs mentioned. rated m just in case!
1. Two Way Bond

**Here's the 1****st**** chapter to my new story. Dimitri was never turned at the end of SK. Hope you enjoy!-CI**

Rose's Pov

_Wow, _I thought while packing my things. _I can't believe I'm an _actual _Guardian now. _I was excited to finally be a guardian, sad to be leaving what has always been home - even when Liss and I took our "vacation"- and troubled to because I've no clue how to be a mother. A month ago I found out I was pregnant with mine and Dimitri's child. At first there was shock, then my mom Janine tried to kill Dimitri, then there was (somewhat) acceptance. The only people who know that Dimitri's the father are Lissa, Christian, Eddie, my mom, Alberta, Adrian, and (of course) Dimitri and I. Adrian left St. Vladimir's not long afterwards.I was zipping up my bags when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. I turned around to see Dimitri walk in.

"So how do you feel?" Asked Dimitri smiling. He glanced at my stomach and stared to smile even wider.

"I don't know," I replied shrugging slightly. "I'm excited that I've finally graduated, and that we can finally be together openly. Yet at the same time I'm terrified to become a mother." I absently touched my stomach, something I've been doing a lot since I found out I was pregnant. I was 3 months pregnant and my baby bump was so small, no one at St. Vlad's knew I was pregnant.

Dimitri came forward and cupped my face in his hands. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Roza." He leaned forward and peck kiss on my lips.

"Knock, knock." said someone at the door. I looked passed Dimitri to see Adrian.

"Um, would you give us some time alone?" I asked Dimitri.

"I'll be waiting for you on the jet." Dimitri said giving me one last peck. When he finally left the room there was a long, thick, awkward silence.

"I saw your trails." Adrian said at last. "You kicked butt."

I couldn't help myself; I gave Adrian a hug and started to cry like a new born baby. He shocked at first, but then he hugged me back. "I - missed you - Adrian." I choked out between sobs.

"I missed you too, Little Dhampir."

"Why'd you leave in the first place?" I asked looking up at him between the tears. He wore a very pained expression.

"Well," He started. "As much as I teased you about getting you into bed and everything, that was only because I was hiding the fact I do care a great deal for you, Rose, and when you told you and Belikov had a kid on the way I realized that I had not even the slightest chance of being with you. That you chose Belikov to live you life with." When he said that Adrian really did care for me, how back in Spokane he looked scared _for me, _how when we first met he acted so strange, and how he didn't like Dimitri from the moment he saw him. All this time I was so focused on Dimitri, that didn't notice that not only did Mason use to be crazy about me, but so did Adrian, I'd been completely oblivious. That only made me cry harder.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian." I managed to choke out. "I never meant to cause you any pain, I-"

"Little Dhampir, it's okay." He interrupted. "I'm healing, but really I'm okay." He pulled back enough to look at stomach. "What about you? Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine." I sniffled. "Adjusting, but fine."

"That's good. I think . . . . Well we should leave before the jet does." He picked up my bags. "After you, m'lady." he said in a terrible accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir."I said in an accent equally horrible. By the time we reached the jet, my eyes weren't as red and puffy as before, and Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Eddie were already seated. "Hey, Comrade." I said sliding into beside him.

"Are you okay, Roza." He asked grabbing my hand and giving I a light squeeze.I squeezed back. "Yeah. You know you don't have to asked me that question all the time, right?" I smirked at him.

"I know." He said grinning slightly. "But, I can't help it." When we took off I struggled to put my walls up. It felt like hours, when in reality I t only took a few seconds.

_Are you okay. Rose?_

_Yes _I thought as I shock my head at Liss. She gasped."I heard what you said in my head." said Lissa out loud. "Do it again."

_Um. . . . . . Hi . . . . ._

"Yes!" Lissa squealed."I'm completely lost." all the guys chorused

"The bond." Lissa squealed. "It's two-way!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I muttered.

"I'm with Rose." said Christian. "At least when it was one way we could guess what you guys were talking about. Now we'll be looking like idiots while you two chat away."

"Don't worry, Sparky." I said. "You always look like an idiot so it won't be anything new."

"Of course it's a good thing!" Lissa said ignoring mine and Christian comments. "Now me and Rose will be even."

"Actually," I said. "We'll never be even. Do you know how many times I've been sucked into your head while you and Sparky were getting busy." Just thinking about it made me nauseous.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to restroom, where I start puking my guts out. Everything makes me feel nauseous now.

"Was that an insult, Rosie?" I heard Christian yell.

"F you, Pyro!" I screamed back. I got up and washed my hands and mouth in the sink before I went back to my seat.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced. Really was tired. I was exhausted what with the trails and having to train late and waking up early, and my neck was sore from my promise mark. It wasn't long before Dimitri woke me up, telling me we had reached Court. We got our bags and went to our rooms. Lissa and Pyro were next to Dimitri and I, and we were next to Eddie. Dimitri and I decided to just rest in bed. As I laid there in his arms I felt joyous and relaxed and not as stressed as I was at St. Vlad's about being with Dimitri like this.

"Don't you feel relaxed?" I asked Dimitri voicing my thoughts.

"Quite." replied Dimitri. "Especially with you in my arms. I love you, Roza."

"I love you, too Comrade." I turned around and kissed him. It was nice, sweet perfect. That was until I heard _Awww!_

_Go away, Liss, you're ruining the moment. _I chastised her.

_Sorry. _She replied. _Still trying to get the hang of this._

I, reluctantly, pulled away from Dimitri. "I have to teach Lissa about this whole 'head entering' thing." I got up and gave Dimitri one last peck before I went to Lissa and Christian's room.

"You ruined the most _perfect _moment, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know and I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"Should I go?" said Christian.

"Nah, you can stay." I turned back to Lissa. "If you do need to go in my head the way to do it is to clear your mind and concentrate." I waited. _Did it work?_

_I think I'm in Christian's head. _She thought after a while.

"Lissa," I said tentatively looking at Christian. "What do you mean?"

"What Happ- Why do I sound like Lissa?" I turned around to look at Lissa.

"Liss, are you okay?"

She looked up. "Rosie, why do you keep calling me Lissa? It's me Christian. Even though I don't sound like myself . . . ."

I turned around to look at Christian. That's when it made since I fell to the ground laughing my butt off. They must've got it too because they start freaking out.

"Rose, how do we fix this?!" I heard Lissa in Christian's body say. I tried to regain control myself.

"Maybe the same way it happened in the first place." Christian- Lissa- I don't know- did the same thing as before. After awhile Lissa- back in her own body- squealed. She left before Christian or I could ask where she was going.

_I'm going to find Adrian. _Lissa sent to me. _You and Christian can come find me if you want._

_You could have told us before you left you know that right?_

_Are you coming or not?_

_Yes. Geez, hold your horses._

I sighed. "Come on, Christian. Lets go find Lissa."

_**Please leave a review!**_


	2. (AN) Good News!

_Dear Readers,  
_

_ I'm sorry I haven't UD in like forever. Writing fan fiction is a lot harder than I thought. . . I've been coming up with ideas for more stories left and right, too. I should have an original story posted on the site **Wattpad,** __around June or (if I'm lucky and finish _then_) May. I shall get a new chapter to 2 up this upcoming month. Again, sorry to have left you all waiting.__  
__  
-CherishIvashkov_


End file.
